Not being selfish
by Phillipe363
Summary: In season 4 Felicity got a microchip fixing her spine and let her walk away with no consequences and proved she didn't care about her boyfriend when Oliver was at her lowest. But what if Felicity wasn't so selfish? Find out.


**Hey guys**

 **So this one of those ideas I've had and finally decided to do something with it.**

 **Don't own anything in the Arrowverse or otherwise things would be different.**

* * *

CEO office at Palmer Tech

Felicity is sitting there in her wheelchair as Curtis is a few feet away holding a small box with the chip in it to heal her spine. However, something is stopping her from completely agreeing to it.

"No I don't want it" Felicity said.

"What?" Curtis asked shocked.

"Is this chip available to everybody else in the world who is crippled in some way?" Felicity replied.

"No. The amount of money to produce this chip for the entire world would actually be the increase of the debt Germany had to pay after World War Two ten times over" Curtis said.

"Then I don't want it" Felicity said.

"Because everybody else doesn't have it" Curtis said figuring it out.

"Yep" Felicity replied "Now, we've got work to do on a few other projects."

* * *

Days later in The Loft

Felicity opens the door and rolls in to see Oliver at the table having just got done recording the video message to William and emotionally raw, she can tell just from looking at him. Rolling over, Felicity does her best to put an arm on his back in support as Oliver begins to break down.

"It's ok" Felicity said.

"Why don't you hate me for lying to you?" Oliver asked.

"Because you put into an impossible choice. It was your son, Oliver what else could you do? And yes, you sent him away without asking me but that's not my business since I'm not William's mother or even your wife. I'm not going anywhere" Felicity said.

Oliver let's out a low nod as the tears begin to fall and Felicity just remains there, doing her best to comfort him.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that. Let me know what you think in reviews which are always welcome**

 **Now why on earth did I write this? Well here's the main reason.**

 **Marc Guggenheim, Wendy Mericle and the other writers, well their love of Felcity needing to remain untouched and never changing has cost them a lot. One of those things is eye rolling moments and the ridiculous of the paralyzed arc.**

 **Because in the span of 3 episodes it was literally made meaningless given the chip and also just proves the writers have to make Felicity a Mary Sue.**

 **This is me actually fixing those mistakes with making Felcity being paralyzed actually mean something and her choosing to reject the chip based on doing other people don't have it. Oh yeah, I think that's called character growth and actual consequences.**

 **Something that the Arrow showrunners run from for ever giving Felcity actual consequences. That much is obvious in the season 5 Helix when she should have been locked up for her actions that were basically committing terrorism but got off with none.**

 **Leading me into my next thing.**

 **I couldn't help myself with deciding to fix the ending of 4x15 as well instead of Felcity being a incredibly selfish and abusive person.**

 **This time Felicity is a mature and sensible who understands Oliver was put into a impossible situation so he did what he could given the circumstances and also knows that it's not her place to be included in the choice to send William away.**

 **Now am I going to more one shots like this where I fix Felicity's character? No I don't have any real plans and this was just more of a one off type of deal.**

 **Edit: I'm adding this due to the frequency of it being brought up in the reviews.**

 **In regards to Felicity not taking the chip to heal her spine? This has got nothing to do with my own personal views. People who need medic attention to become better should get it, period.**

 **I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for medical tech. I'm writing in regards to Felicity's character views and what I needed to do in order for the story to work properly.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
